looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
See Ya Later Gladiator
See Ya Later Gladiator is a 1968 Looney Tunes short directed by Alex Lovy. Title The title is a play on the 1955 song "See You Later, Alligator". Plot Daffy is an assistant to a Mexican scientist who has just built a time machine and gone to take a siesta. Daffy is annoyed by Speedy and his band playing music right outside the laboratory window so he hatches a plan to send him back in time to be rid of him. He lures the mouse into the machine by telling him it's a recording booth, but when he activates it he accidentally sends himself too and they both wind up in ancient Rome. Daffy yells at a passing gladiator who doesn't take kindly to it and promptly throws both of them into the Colosseum. Emperor Nero and the rest of the audience laugh as a lion also enters the arena. They fight back and forth until the lion flings them into Nero, breaking his fiddle. He chases them through the streets of Rome. Meanwhile, the scientist wakes up and reverses the time machine to bring Daffy and Speedy back, but he accidentally brings Nero to the present too. Nero doesn't know what he's going to do here, so Speedy lets him play fiddle in his band, outside the lab window. Notes * A slightly different arrangement of "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" by Bill Lava is only heard in this cartoon and in "3 Ring Wing-Ding". * This was the last cartoon to feature Daffy and Speedy in the Golden Age of Animation (1928-69). In fact, it was the last such cartoon to feature any classic Looney Tunes character. * The official WB Kids channel has included four and a half minutes of this cartoon in their "Best of Speedy Gonzales" Compilation and two minutes in their "Daffy Duck Has Had Enough" Compilation. Reception "See Ya Later Gladiator" has been widely considered by fans as the worst cartoon Warner Bros. has ever made (although some consider other W7-era shorts of the late-1960s to be worse). Criticisms include its inferior quality animation, off-model designs and artwork, William Lava's simplistic musical score, use of a limited selection of Hanna-Barbera sound effects, and uncharacteristic plot. Gallery See Ya Later Gladiator SS 1.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 2.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 3.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 4.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 5.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 6.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 7.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 8.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 9.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 10.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 11.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 12.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 13.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 14.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 15.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 16.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 17.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 18.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 19.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 20.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 21.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 22.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 23.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 24.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 25.jpg See Ya Later Gladiator SS 26.jpg Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Cartoons Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1968 Category:Cartoons directed by Alex Lovy Category:Cartoons written by Cal Howard Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Volus Jones Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava